


For all, I did find love! Finally!

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader was with The Famous Tony Stark. But he broke her heart. Until Loki shows her what love is to feel like and be!</p><p>Story inspired by the song called "How long will I love you by Ellie Goulding"! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	For all, I did find love! Finally!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy!

I know that Tony had been cheating on me. But I still stayed with him. Thinking maybe one day he'd change or alter how he was to me. But he kept bringing whores into our bed. Having to smell the slut he had on his face still. Making me retch in revulsion. I knew I had to leave him. Had no friends or real family.

"Tony, I can't be with you anymore. We need to divorce like now!" said (Y/n).

Tony's face fell and had to be done. Knowing that he had messed up. That he was the only one to tear her heart out. Seeing her try to be with him was agony on him. Because he still believed they could work it out. How wrong he was.

"Tony, It'd be massively good to never contact me ever again!" said (Y/n).

Tony had allowed the one thing to leave his life. She was made assured that no more interference with Tony was muted. Her heart was shattered!

**Loki**

Loki looked at how the sweetest lady in his life was hurt. He knew that he was still in love with (Y/n). She wasn't like the other ladies he had in his life. She was special to him. Because she never had to try with him. His heart begged to have her. She was His starlight and shiny full moon in a night sky. She was the love of his life.

**(Y/n)**

She had gone a few years til she was near 25 years old. She had ran into many that looked at her funny. That she saw through there pitiful looks. She neither wanted or craved it. She carried on til it hurt too much to leave her place.

**Tony**

He had carried on with many other ladies and felt nothing with them. Love poured out of (Y/n) as he had fucked her over and over again. Hearing her sweet little moans and whimpers for more. He always gave it to her over and over. Feeling her tight pussy clench his hard cock. She was beautiful that way.

**Loki**

Loki had been a constant in (Y/n)'s life in helping her heal. He every single day saw her love him. She was always snuggled up with him. Telling him hoiw her day was. He saw that she was getting better. Which helped to know she was the cause. That with every passing day he saw love in her radiant (Y/e/c).

**(Y/n) and Loki**

She had clung to Loki as he got finished fucking her in every way possible. He had gave her the prefect lovemaking. Seeing him blush as she was finally his. The look in his eyes was one of pure bliss. That she was the cause of it all!

"Loki, I really want to tell you something. Sorry that I didn't choose you first to marry. You had a place then and now over time my heart has healed cause of you. Bringing me back from my darkness. Darkness that guy had caused me. My love will be forever yours. I want you to be the one to be the my husband and father if my kids. Will you take me as your wife and mother if your kids?" asked (Y/n).

"You never will have to want for anything else. I will love you forever more. Be my wife that I will love you always. Help you with our kids. Your mines!" said Loki.

They lay in bed with elated wonder. The months had passed and she married Loki. Some months later she and Loki became parents. She was looked at Loki with pure adoration and joy. (Y/n) looked at Loki with kindred harmony and bliss.

**Tony**

He had heard through several that his ex wife was happily married and a mother. He should've seen this coming. But, He had lost her. To yet a better man and loyal too. Feeling utter shame that he ruined something that was pure and good!

**Author's Note:**

> I love kudos and comments! :D


End file.
